


Well That's A Nice Stick

by PrinceSircastic



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Evolution
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, all prompts from Tumblr, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSircastic/pseuds/PrinceSircastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompt-fills from Tumblr, varying from Hogwarts AU to highschool AU, featuring some "canon" based fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember Me

> _"RemyLogan. Remy has been staying at the mansion for a few weeks now, and Logan barely says a single thing to him. It doesn't take long before he's entirely fed up with Logan not recognizing him, even if it's not his fault."_

Remy knows he shouldn’t be angry about it - but he is angry, and he’s got no way of venting that anger without causing trouble within the mansion. He’s pretty sure the Professor would be more than a little pissed if he started blowing holes in the wall.

It’s not Logan’s fault, and he knows that, but when he was greeted only by a slight nod and a vague recollection of their - to Logan - brief interaction on the island, he’d be lying if he said it hadn’t hurt. Logan didn’t remember anything, that much had been clear right from the moment Logan had asked him his own name, but Remy had hoped that it would come back to him, the way it always happened in the movies.

No such luck.

He’d been here three weeks, and so far Logan had barely had a full conversation with him. He showed no signs of remembering anything from before he got shot in the head - although he remembered Stryker, remembered where the adamantium came from, so Remy clung to a small shred of hope that the other memories would be triggered somehow.

He sat perched on the low stone wall bordering part of the grounds, a cigarette perched between his lips. He’d tried leaning out of his bedroom window to smoke, but Charles had given him a surprisingly detailed description of exactly what would happen if he continued to smoke in his house - and so Remy had taken his habit outside. He really didn’t want to spend the rest of his life believing he was a six year old girl. (Charles would probably never go through with it, but there was no point in pushing his luck).

Some of the younger mutants were playing baseball not far away, the game made all the more interesting through the use of their powers. The ice kid - Bobby something - had just swung the bat and was sliding along a patch of ice to first base. Remy spotted the girl Logan was fond of - Rogue - sat on the sidelines with Jubilee, watching the other kids play. She was a pretty girl, but that Bobby kid seemed pretty into her. Remy had considered turning on the charm but he had no doubt that Logan would have his head for it, if nothing else.

"Why don’t you ever join in?" The sudden voice at his side caused two reactions - one, he inhaled sharply, forgetting about the cigarette between his lips; and two, his entire body jerked in surprise, nearly slipping sideways off the wall. He quickly steadied himself, coughing sharply as he removed the cigarette, and he turned to glare at Logan.

"Nobody ever told you not to sneak up on people like dat?" He scowled, inspecting his cigarette to see if he could salvage it. He deemed it satisfactory, and settled it back between his lips.

"Sorry." Logan shrugged, and he didn’t seem sorry but Remy let it go. Logan was talking to him of his own accord, and he wasn’t going to say or do anything that might make him change his mind. "You sit here every day, watching them, and you never join in. Why not?"

"T’ink Remy’s a lil’ old fo’ dat." He shrugged a little. He didn’t miss the fact that Logan pretty much admitted to watching him on a daily basis. "Besides… dey’re havin’ plenty o’ fun wit’out Remy. It’s not his t’ing." He perched himself back on the wall, and was surprised when Logan joined him. "… What are you doin’?"

"Sitting." Logan seemed to hope that answer would suffice, but then he sighed. "Alright, the Professor said I should make an effort to try and trigger more memories of my past, and I figured… since you were part of it, somehow, talking to you might… I don’t know, shed some light."

"Been here t’ree weeks, Logan. What’s kept you?" Something told Logan that he was meant to hear the bitter sting to those words, and he winced a little. Yeah, so he could have made more of an effort to talk to the guy, but he was never much of a small talk kind of guy. Especially since he couldn’t shake the feeling that Remy was more than just a fellow mutant who helped him out. How did you even get into that? ‘Hey, nice to see you - who the hell were you to me?’

"Trying to clear my head first, that’s all." Logan knew it was a pathetic excuse, but it was all he had. "The Professor filled me in a little… you were one of Stryker’s-,"

"Test subjects. Oui." Years ago, even the thought of what Stryker had done to him would have made him recoil, curl into himself. Now he shrugged it off like he was speaking about the weather. Didn’t mean it didn’t still bother him - hell, he still had nightmares of being strapped down to that damn table whilst he was poked and prodded with needles, and they were the nicer ones - but he kept that inside. "An’ you wanted revenge, so Remy took you to his Island. Dat’s all dere is to it."

"I think there’s a little more to it than that." Logan sighed. "Look, I get that it’s probably hard for you to talk about, and I wouldn’t be asking if there was another way - but you already know the Professor can’t get into your head, so I’m asking." When Remy remained silent, Logan reached out and touched his arm - the first time he’d touched the guy since he’d turned up at the mansion three weeks ago.

_…skin crisscrossed with pale scars beneath his hands, clever fingers weaving into his hair and dancing down his spine, warm lips against his own… the smooth curve of a throat against his lips, the sound of his name falling from another’s lips in the most sinful way, strong thighs under his hands as a lithe body rocked against him… silky coppery auburn hair spilling across a pillow, and red irises beneath half-closed lids…_

_Remy. Mate. Mine._

Remy was looking at him curiously, one eyebrow raised, and Logan realised he was gripping his arm tightly, his other hand clutching at the fabric of his jeans. He took a deep breath and released him, dragging his hand through his hair instead.

"… Just what exactly did we do before we got to the island?" Logan saw Remy grin for the first time since arriving at the mansion, and just the sight of it brought back a memory of being inside a damn deathtrap of a plane, flying through the night with a Cajun at his side.

"Oh, cher… dat’s a long story."


	2. Three-Sentence Fills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and other such things.
> 
> The following are all three-sentence prompt fills, or other short fills. Posted several into one chapter for ease of reading.

>   _RemyLogan. AU. Remy has just moved into the neighborhood, and he can't help noticing how undeniably attractive his new next-door neighbor is._

Remy was still moving boxes into his new house when he first caught a glimpse of his neighbour, astride a beautiful bike and dressed head-to-toe in leather.

He learned his neighbour’s name that evening when Logan came over to introduce himself, carrying a pizza and a six-pack of beer.

Remy was screaming it that night.

\--------

> _RemyLogan. AU (perhaps a continuation of the flatmates AU). Despite their home being a disastrous mess, Logan decides to surprise Remy by bringing home a furry new friend._

Logan knew this was probably a bad idea, and that it was far too much work for them both to handle, but he hadn’t been able to resist - and he knew Remy wouldn’t be angry with him, especially on the anniversary of their first ever kiss.

When Remy came home that evening, Logan pulled him over to the sofa and sat him down and told him he had a surprise anniversary present for him - and he disappeared into their bedroom and emerged with the gift cradled in his arms.

Remy took one look at the adorable German Shepherd puppy in Logan’s arms and jumped up with a delighted squeal to take the puppy from him - but not before giving him one hell of a kiss.

\--------

> _RemyLogan. AU. Logan and Remy have been in a serious long-term relationship. It's finally time for Logan to meet the parents. He's anything but excited._

His palms were sweating and he was very aware of his breathing, but Logan tried to keep the smile on his face as he strode up to the front door of the LeBeau Manor. This was the first time he’d be meeting Remy’s parents, and he was almost certain they’d hate him or he’d say the wrong thing or make a fool out of himself, and he wanted nothing more than for everything to go smoothly so they’d allow him to continue to date their son - not that anything would stop either of them, of course, but it was nice to know they had approval.

Jean-Luc LeBeau and his partner Mikael made an intimidating couple when Remy introduced them, and Logan was almost certain that they didn’t like him - but then Jean-Luc pulled him into an embrace and kissed both cheeks and welcomed him to the family.

\--------

> _RemyLogan. AU. Examples of all the ways Remy abuses his texting privileges with Logan._

Logan knew better than to switch on his phone at work, but sometimes it slipped his mind. It was almost as though Remy had some sort of sixth sense that told him when Logan was in a meeting with his phone switched to vibrate in his pocket, because the sneaky bastard only ever seemed to text him during such moments.

Three explicit picture messages and a very detailed description of all the things Remy would like to do to him later, and Logan was very glad that his lower half was concealed beneath a table.

\--------

> _RemyLogan. AU. Logan has had a terrible breakup with Jean, and he goes to the only person he knows he can talk to._

There was only one person who Logan could go to, and so here he stood on his friend’s doorstep at three in the morning in the pouring rain, listening to the sounds of someone shuffling to the front door.

Remy had clearly dragged himself out of bed - his hair was messy from sleep, and he was dressed only in boxers and an over-sized shirt that Logan recognised as one of his.

Knowing he’d have plenty of time to explain later - of how he’d split up with Jean because he realised he loved someone else, and how she’d thrown him out and called him some awful names that he probably deserved - Logan simply stepped forward, grabbed a handful of Remy’s shirt, and pulled him in for a kiss that said more than words ever could. 

\--------

> _RemyLogan. Logan is an orphan living on the streets. Remy seemed like an easy enough target to steal from..._

Logan had been doing this long enough to know which were the easiest targets to steal from, and this guy with the expensive suit and the obvious wallet in his back pocket was the perfect mark.

Only the second Logan’s fingers touched that wallet, his wrist was taken up in a iron-like grip and the man was smirking down at him - and Logan kicked himself when he realised this guy had marked him as a thief before Logan had even seen him.

"Well now, what is Remy gon’ do wit’ you, eh?"

\--------

> _RemyLogan. Remy tries to get Logan into Pokemon games._

It was a lost cause from the start.

He didn’t understand the game - he went at it all wrong, sailed through the things he needed to take slowly, and he had entirely the wrong attitude.

"Damnit, Logan - you can’t just take on the Elite Four without any training!"

\--------

> _RemyLogan. Remy gets addicted to the new Pokemon game. Logan is absolutely sick of it._

_  
_Every time he saw Remy, he had that damn device in his hands and the only responses he could get from him consisted of half-hearted one word replies or dismissive grunts, and Logan was getting sick of it. It took every act of seduction he had under his belt to get him to put the damn thing down, and after thoroughly wearing the Cajun out, he grabbed the thing and hid it.

He regretted it the next morning when Remy threatened to blow the mansion to high hell if Logan didn’t give back his Pokemon.

\--------

> _RemyLogan. AU. Logan is basically Remy's hopeless friend; he's got no job, no home, and for now he's crashed at Remy's until he can get back up on his feet. After a few days of moping around, Remy demands that he at /least/ get a hobby._

"Logan, dis has got to stop." Remy stood, hands on hips, watching as Logan finished off the final decorations to the cupcakes he’d been making all day. 

"You told me to get a hobby," Logan shrugged, picking one up and holding it out to him, "and I wanted to thank you for letting me crash here." Remy took the cupcake from him, and shook his head with a laugh as he reached up to wipe the frosting from Logan’s nose.

"Well… dis is a start, at least."

\--------

> _RemyLogan. Fisherman!Logan and Merman!Remy. ;D_

When Logan first caught a glimpse of the man splashing about in the water so far from shore, his immediate thought was that he was in trouble, and needed help. He’d been ready to cast out a rope, or dive in after him, but once he neared him, the man swam over and clutched at the edge of his boat quite calmly.

It was only after he’d been pulled beneath the water that Logan saw the fish tail in place of legs, and realised he’d fallen victim to a merman.

\--------

> _"RemyLogan. Author/Artist!AU. How do they deal with art block/writer’s block?"_

 Logan tossed down his paintbrush at almost exactly the same time that Remy closed the lid of his laptop with a frustrated groan. Logan glanced over, and smiled sympathetically.

"Struggling, darlin’?" Remy groaned again and slowly turned his chair around to face Logan.

"Writer’s block. Again." He noticed the blank canvas sat in front of Logan, and pushed himself up out of his chair to wander over. "Not’in’ comin’ to you?"

"Nope. Guess I’m having a bit of a block myself." He laughed a little as Remy slid easily into his lap, and he accepted the kiss he offered. "Think we both could use some inspiration, huh?" From Remy’s sly smile, he’d picked up on the barely-concealed hint.

"Oh, Remy t’inks he could benefit from a lil’… ‘inspiration’, oui." The next kiss he offered was deeper, fiercer, and left Logan more than a little breathless. Logan grinned and rose from his chair, lifting Remy with the same movement. Long legs wrapped around his waist, and Remy went in for yet another kiss as Logan attempted to navigate their flat.

He settled for finding the nearest empty, flat surface.

\--------

> _"RemyLogan. AU. Logan is a barista at a coffee shop. Remy is a regular who doesn't always show up just for the drinks."_

 Logan finished off the sugar-coma-inducing drink with a handful of sprinkles and a chocolate flake, and smiled as he turned to hand it to the gorgeous professor who stopped by at the same time every day of the week. Remy was a regular, and one Logan looked forward to seeing from day-to-day, and not just because he was a beautiful bastard with a gorgeous smile and a voice like silk. Remy was a known flirt - he’d compliment the women behind the counter, or when they came to clean tables (but he was never sleazy and he knew when the attention wasn’t wanted), and he’d send sly winks to some of the men, too. More importantly, he’d wait until Logan was watching before he’d lick cream off his fingers in the filthiest way possible, leaving Logan to spend his break wondering what it’d be like to have Remy on his knees in front of him, putting that tongue to work somewhere else.

With a smooth thank-you, Remy slipped the money into Logan’s hand - along with a folded piece of paper which, upon opening, Logan discovered a phone number, and an invitation to dinner.

\--------

> _"RemyLogan. AU. Logan and Remy are roommates, and have been ever since uni. One has feelings for the other, but can't figure out how to say it without ruining their friendship."_

Remy had drawn a line between himself and Logan the day they’d moved in together - getting into a relationship with someone you lived with wasn’t always the greatest idea, especially with the heavy risk of it going south and ending with one of them having to move out. It didn’t matter that Logan was  _gorgeous_  and that he listened to the same music and liked the same movies and was a great co-op partner in Portal 2. It didn’t matter that Logan didn’t make fun of his third-person speech pattern or the thick Cajun accent that became almost impossible to understand after a few drinks, or the strangely coloured eyes he’d had since birth. Logan was off-limits.

Still didn’t stop him falling in love, though.

He wanted to tell him - wanted nothing more than to spill his heart and confess to everything, but he didn’t want to take the risk that it would ruin their friendship. He’d tried approaching the subject casually, asking questions about whether Logan had ever had feelings for a close friend, or what would he do if a friend admitted to feeling that way about him. Subtle things - or so he thought.

When Remy came home from a night shift, he found the flat lit only by candles and Logan sat at their small dining table with a bottle of wine and a pizza - the toppings of which had been arranged to spell out ‘I love you’.

\--------

> _"RemyLogan. Logan is an art instructor at college/uni, and Remy is an exceptionally gifted student. Logan however keeps him behind after class one day to, well, "offer some help". Do with this what you will."_

Remy wasn’t really sure why Logan had asked him to stay behind after class - he was top of the class, and didn’t need any help. Still, when Logan closed the door and loosened his collar, Remy had a vague idea of the type of help he was being offered.

And he was never one to say no to a muse.

\--------

> _"RemyLogan. High School AU. Remy never has enough money to pay for his own lunch, and ends up stealing from other people to have a decent meal. Logan seems to be his favorite target these days."_

Logan watched the last piece of his bacon disappear from his plate, and had to stop himself from stabbing his fork through the hand of his sudden unwanted company.

"Don’t even think about sitting down, Remy." He was ignored, of course. Nothing new there. 

"You gon’ eat dat apple?" Logan eyed the apple, considered picking it up and taking a massive bite just to spite the little shit who’d been plaguing him for the past week, but he knew that wouldn’t stop him. Remy was weird like that.

"Knock yourself out." He grumbled, watching Remy snatch up the apple as though worried someone would get to it first. "Is there a reason you’re always stealing my food, or are you just doing it to piss me off?"

"Remy forgot his lunch money." Remy shrugged, taking a bite out of the apple. 

"… Every day?" Logan frowned. Something didn’t ring true about that. Remy simply shrugged again, and Logan didn’t press further. He doubted Remy would tell him, anyway. It wasn’t like they were best friends or anything, after all, so why would he? 

Instead, when Remy jumped up and ran over to greet a group of friends, Logan observed him closely - and watched how he’d swipe a few bits of food from each of them. It didn’t take a genius to work it out.

The next day, when Remy dropped into the seat beside Logan, the older boy slid a plate in front of him, and handed over his apple without hesitation.

 


	3. Come Back To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan always told Remy that a motorbike was a dangerous thing to own. Now he’s in the ER with massive head trauma after an accident, and Logan fears that he may not wake up.

It was a phone call Logan never wanted to receive.

He paced in the relative’s room, unable to sit still, trying to keep himself from breaking down entirely. They hadn’t been able to tell him much when he’d come in, only that it had been a serious accident and Remy was in surgery.

He never should have let Remy buy that damn bike.

—

He sat at Remy’s bedside, Remy’s hand feeling cold in his own. He’d come out of surgery three hours ago, and it hadn’t been good news. He’d suffered massive head trauma, and Logan had been told that the chances of him waking up were very slim. 

"I told you that bike was dangerous." He murmured, his voice a little hoarse - he’d spent nearly two of the last three hours in tears, unable to hold it back any longer. "I told you it was a mistake… damnit, Remy, this is exactly what I feared…" He watched his still figure for a long moment, the silence broken by the constant beeping and whirring of the machines he was hooked up to. He didn’t look like Remy. He was too pale, too lifeless.

"You’ve gotta wake up, Rem… you… you’ve gotta…" He squeezed his hand, perhaps hoping Remy would squeeze his in response, but nothing happened. "I was gonna take you out tonight, y’know? That nice restaurant… the one you took me to for our first date. I was gonna order the most expensive wine even though we can barely afford it, because tonight was gonna be special." He lifted his free hand to gently stroke his cheek. "You’ve gotta get through this, Rem, because I’ve gotta ask you to marry me."

—

In the first week, everyone stopped by to visit, and many of them left in tears. The worst was Jubilee, who broke down the second she saw Remy lying motionless in the hospital bed, and Logan had to call up Scott to come and pick her up.

The second week was worse. Ororo tried to convince him that he should go home, instead of sleeping on and off at the hospital. The doctors didn’t look hopeful when they came to check up on Remy, and he still showed no signs of waking up.

Logan kept the ring in his pocket, using it like a lifeline whenever things got a bit too much. He told himself to think about the day when he’d see it on Remy’s finger, because he would - Remy would wake up, and he’d propose, and they’d get married and grow old together. It wasn’t going to end here, not like this. Remy was tough. He’d pull through.

Three weeks.

Three weeks since the accident, and Remy still hadn’t woken. Logan was a complete mess, but he still clung to that sliver of hope that told him Remy would come back to him. He talked to him day after day, read to him from the newspaper, or from his favourite book. He held the phone to his ear so his father - who was stuck out of town - could talk to him, too. He even sang to him a few times, but he told Remy he’d better not let anyone in on that when he woke up, because that was just embarrassing.

He was in the middle of telling Remy exactly how he imagined their wedding would be when he felt the movement of Remy’s fingers.

"…and we’d get your Papa to get his old band together to sing a few songs for you. I think you still have that shirt somewhere… it’s probably in the back of the closet. Remind me to give that a proper tidy soon, because it’s becoming a bit of a mess. Anyway, then we’d have our first dance, and I’ll probably pick some really cliché music because I know how much that makes you laugh, but it’ll be absolutely perfect because that’s what you deserve-," he told himself he might be imagining it, and not to get his hopes up, but then Remy’s fingers twitched again, and - yes, his eyelids were fluttering open.

And his Remy came back to him.

—

Logan proposed to him a week later.


	4. France Is A Different Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy is moving to France, but Logan isn't sure if he can let him go.

Logan was sulking again.

He was perched on Remy’s bed, watching him flit about the room as he packed away clothes he wanted to take with him. Remy tried to keep the conversation going, but Logan rarely gave answers consisting of more than one word, so he was effectively talking to himself.

The job promotion was everything he’d hoped for, but leaving Logan behind would be difficult. But they’d get through it, right? He’d fly Logan out to France as often as he could, and he’d come back to visit - and they’d call each other, too. Logan hadn’t asked him to stay, but Remy knew he was having trouble getting used to the idea.

"You’re really going?"

"Logan, we’ve been t’rough dis." Remy rolled his eyes, carefully folding one of his shirts and setting it neatly in his case. "If Remy takes dis job, he’s gon’ be earnin’ more dan twice his current wage, an’ den he can afford dat nice house, an’ de nice bike, an’ everyt’in’ we’ve ever talked about."

"Yeah, but you’ll also be in a different country. On a different  _continent_.” Logan huffed. He knew it was childish, but he wanted to kick the suitcase off the bed so Remy would have to pack everything again. The only thing stopping him was knowing Remy would be pissed off, and he didn’t want their last few days to be tense. 

"It’s only fo’ a year, cher." Remy sighed, moving to sit beside him on the bed. "An’ Remy might not even like it dere."

"Oh, please." Logan scoffed. "You’re going to  _France_ , Remy. Isn’t that like… your homeland or the mothership or something?”

"… Remy’s Cajun, Logan. Not French."

"Same thing."

"Don’ let de French hear you say dat." Remy teased, shuffling closer to him and resting his chin on Logan’s shoulder. "Logan… I know yo’ not happy abou’ me goin’ so far away, but… it’ll be wort’ it, you’ll see." Logan sighed and angled his head to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Just… promise me one thing?"

"O’ course, cher. Anyt’in’."

"Don’t trade me in for some fancy French bastard, okay?" Logan smiled faintly, taking one of Remy’s hands in his own. Remy laughed, leaning in for a brief, sweet kiss.

"Remy promise."


	5. Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple Hogwarts AU prompts from Tumblr.

>   
> _Harry Potter AU. Logan discovers that he's a werewolf, but has kept it to himself and dealt with the effects on his own. He finally sums up the courage to tell Remy, who's noticed his absence._

"I… I’m a werewolf," Logan’s voice was a little shaky, and his hands were tugging at his Hufflepuff tie nervously - and he was deliberately not meeting Remy’s eyes.

"Remy knows," he smiled gently, taking Logan’s hands in his own, "he’s noticed, an’ it don’ matter, because… well, just watch." Before Logan could speak, or argue, Remy had disappeared, and in his place stood a fairly large red fox, its tail swishing happily - and red and black eyes gazed up at Logan with obvious affection.

\--------

> _HP!AU. Logan tries to impress Remy by trying out for the Quidditch team._

Remy told himself he was only sat watching the Quidditch tryouts because he wanted to assess the competition, and that it had nothing to do with the handsome Hufflepuff currently clutching the bat of a Beater.

Logan was trying to listen to the captain explaining how the tryouts were going to work, but his gaze kept drifting to the Slytherin with the coppery hair perched up in the stands, the Slytherin he’d watched race around the pitch on numerous occasions.

Remy was one of the best, and Logan wanted nothing more than to attract his attention - and if that meant he had to smack a few bludgers his way during a game, then that’s what he’d do.

\--------

> _HP AU. Logan isn't that skilled at playing Quidditch. Remy takes it upon himself to teach him._

Logan didn’t know why he was trusting the mysterious note that had been slipped into his Potions book when he wasn’t looking, but he figured he might as well see who had sent it at least - which is why he found himself sneaking out of the school at night with his broom clutched in one hand, heading towards the Quidditch pitch.

He certainly didn’t expect to see Remy LeBeau, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and quite possibly the best Logan had ever seen in Hogwarts, waiting for him with his broom between his legs and a Quaffle tucked under one arm.

"Remy’s gon’ help you practice, mon ami," he told Logan with a grin - who blushed as he remembered loudly complaining over breakfast to Jubilee about how terrible he was at playing Quidditch - and tossed him the Quaffle, "startin’ tonight."

\--------

> _HP AU. Logan, being surprisingly skilled at Charms, has been appointed to tutor Remy. Problem is, Remy has no intention to study._

"Your wand movements are completely wrong," Logan sighed, moving to stand at Remy’s side and helping to position his arm correctly, "like this, with the flick-," he broke off with a startled yelp, his hand coming up to rub at his ear - which the little shit had just bitten.

"Logaaaan," Remy whined, his free hand snaking under Logan’s robes, "do we have to study now, ‘cause Remy would rat’er do somet’in’ else…~"

Logan wanted to argue that he’d been given clear instructions to tutor him, and that they really should focus since they had a Charms test coming up, but then Remy was kissing him and Logan wasn’t going to say no.

\--------

> _HP AU. Remy and Logan are supposed to be studying. -Supposed- to be._

The books were open on the grass, parchment and quills set beside them, but no notes had been made and the books were clearly forgotten. Instead Logan was focusing on the way Remy’s hair felt as he ran it through his fingers, and on how he could taste something spicy on his tongue.‘Studying’ was never studying when it came to Remy - ‘studying’ was actually a code word for making out under their favourite tree.

\--------

> _HP AU. How Remy and Logan keep in contact over the summer when they're apart (or what they do if they're together)._

Every summer started the same way - letters delivered by owls (although on occasion Logan would receive a letter on the leg of some fabulously coloured bird he never knew the name of), the contents of which were often enough to make someone blush.

Next they’d arrange a date, time or event to meet up, Logan’s muggle family always overly fascinated by Remy’s famous wizard father, and the two boys would sneak off to find a quiet place to familiarise themselves with each other in as many ways as they could manage.

Sometimes, however, Logan would visit the LeBeau Manor and play with the giant dogs Remy kept as pets, or Remy would spend a couple of weeks living like a muggle and inevitably having a fight with the toaster.

\--------

> _HP AU. It's the first time Remy visits Logan at his house for the summer. His muggle house._

Arriving at the Howlett house in a car was something Remy would never forget - he’d never been in a muggle car before. Logan led the way up to the house, hurriedly yanking Remy’s shirt over the wand sticking out of his pocket, and opened up the door for him.

Remy spent the whole first day exploring the house and examining the muggle appliances, grilling Logan on what they did and why they needed them. Logan’s parents were equally fascinated by the bizarre young man Logan had brought home, and the tales he could tell about his own family and how things like toasters and dishwashers weren’t found - or needed - in his house. 

A few days after Remy had gone home, a new toaster arrived in the post, to replace the one Remy had accidentally broken whilst demanding it relinquish his bread.


	6. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up, Remy and Logan have always been close. Everyone knew it, and it was obvious to basically every living person that they ought to get together. Apparently, that’s hard for either Remy or Logan to see.

Their friendship began when Logan scared off a bully when they were only ten. From the moment Remy took his outstretched hand, the two of them were best friends.

They did pretty much everything together - when Remy got into basketball, Logan tried out for the team beside him, and when Logan had to attend extra classes one summer to help with his grades, Remy went along with him even though he didn’t need to.

It was during high school that people started to notice how close they were, and their friends started to wonder if there was something going on between them. Remy suffered an embarrassing conversation with his father one evening about how it was okay if he liked boys - and Logan suffered the same conversation from his mother. 

They joked about it when Remy spent the night at Logan’s, and lay sprawled in an awkward yet somehow comfortable tangle of limbs on Logan’s bed, wondering where their parents had got the idea from in the first place.

They’d laugh it off whenever a friend joked about the two of them getting together. Neither of them could really understand where it was coming from - they were close friends, nothing more. Yeah, Remy was in Logan’s bed more than his own and neither of them had ever dated anyone else, but that didn’t mean anything. Right?

Remy learnt to ignore the sly, knowing looks his Papa would give him whenever he said he was off to meet Logan, and Logan simply shrugged off any comments his mother made about how much time he was spending with Remy.

When prom came around and neither of them had dates, it was Jubilee who suggested they just go with each other - and so Logan found himself dressed in a suit more expensive than anything he’d ever owned, knocking on Remy’s front door. It took him a moment to realise he was actually nervous about seeing him, though he couldn’t quite understand why - and then Remy was opening the door and he looked  _breathtaking_  and Logan was noticing it for the first time.

"You ready, mon ami?" Remy grinned, hooking his arm through Logan’s. "Are we goin’ on yo’ bike, or Remy’s?"

"Mine…" Logan wondered if he was actually blushing, or if it was just in his head. He tried to shake off such thoughts as he straddled his bike, but he was very aware of Remy’s arms around his waist and he could smell whatever cologne he’d splashed on and it was  _delicious_.

Remy was struggling with confusing thoughts of his own - Logan had never looked so handsome before, or maybe he had and for some reason he hadn’t noticed, and he felt so strong and firm against him and just the thought of it made his cheeks burn hot. 

When Logan shyly asked him for a dance later that night, Remy took his hand and allowed him to lead him to the dance floor. It felt right to be close to each other this way, to move against each other, to hold each other as if they belonged like this.

And when Remy leant in for a kiss, Logan met him halfway.


	7. A Hopeless Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Logan’s first day at university, and he still hasn’t met his roommate. When he gets to his shared dorm, he’s in for a nice surprise.

The dorm was empty when Logan arrived, which he supposed was a good thing – he at least got to pick which bed he wanted. The room was pretty symmetrical, however, so it didn't exactly matter, but there was just something about getting to pick  _first_  that he liked. He dumped his case on one of the beds, and surveyed the room for a moment before he started to unpack.

He expected his roommate to turn up at some point in the next couple of hours – and so he set about making his half of the room look a little bit more like home. He pinned up photographs of his friends and his dog, and put up a single poster of his favourite band on the door to his closet. The last addition to the room he made was to spread his favourite blanket over the bed. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do now, since unpacking had taken less time than he'd expected. He considered heading out to maybe hang out with people – he had a couple of friends that had followed him to the same university, and he hoped to make even more now that he was here – but he'd travelled a long way and didn't really feel up to it. There'd be time for that later. 

In the end, he ended up wandering around campus, familiarising himself with everything so he'd lessen the risk of getting lost at inappropriate times. He paused briefly to chat with Jubilee, who'd run into him along the way, and she talked for half an hour about her roommate, Rogue, who was apparently already a fast friend and promised to be that way for some time. Well, at least she'd been lucky. Logan had been concerned about what his roommate would be like right from the start. Knowing his luck, he'd get a complete creep or someone entirely unpleasant. 

By the time he returned, he was certain he'd be met with his roommate – and when he opened the door and stepped inside, there was indeed a case open on the other bed, and a few belongings had been put into place, including a huge poster of the periodic table. But there was no sign of the roommate. 

Logan perched a little awkwardly on his bed, eyeing the horrendously bright pink blanket that had been set to one side, ready to be put over the bed, curious about who this guy was. All he had was a name – Remy LeBeau. He straightened up when the door opened, and he got his first look at the guy he'd be sharing a living space with for the next year, at least. 

_Shit._

Remy LeBeau was apparently the most sinfully attractive young man Logan had ever laid eyes on, with long silky-looking coppery auburn hair – currently kept out of his face by a messy ponytail, although several strands had escaped – and the most interesting eyes ever. Stylish glasses slipped down his nose as he turned to glance at Logan, and he smiled brightly as he pushed them back up. 

"You must be Logan, eh?" He closed the door behind him and stepped closer, holding out his hand. Logan rose from his bed, trying to remember how to make words, and took the outstretched hand in his own. 

"Y-yeah." Logan muttered, finally finding his voice. "And you're Remy, right?" 

"Oui." Remy smelled  _fantastic_. Logan had no idea what it was, but it was wonderful, and he was so distracted by it that he almost forgot to let go of his hand. "Nice to meet you, Logan." 

"Yeah, you too…" Remy circled around his bed and started rummaging around in his case, obviously still needing to unpack, and Logan watched him for a moment before he realised that was creepy and he probably shouldn't do that. 

There had to be something wrong with this guy. Something –  _anything_  – that would make up for how attractive he was. Maybe he had a weird hobby, or had sixteen cats at home.

"So, what are you studyin', Logan?" Remy turned from his closet as he put a couple of shirts on hangers, and Logan dropped back down onto his bed. 

"Oh, I'm majoring in English." He told him with a smile. "And I've picked mythology for my minor." He decided he needed something to do with his hands, and so he stood up once more and went to rearrange his books. 

"Very nice." Remy grinned. "Remy's always been interested in myt'ology, actually. Mostly Greek an' Egyptian." 

"Yeah it's been something of an obsession since childhood for me." Logan winced a little at that – way to make himself sound like a total dork. "So, uh… what about you?" 

"Remy's majorin' in Biochemistry, wit' a minor in Physics." Logan whirled around, his jaw dropping. 

"You-," he broke off, realising he was about to say something very stupid, and he paused for a moment whilst he tried to think of something  _less_  stupid to say. "Wow. That's, uh… impressive." 

"Don' be intimidated." Remy grinned, and Logan wanted to crawl under his bed and die. "It's jus' science."

"Yeah…" Logan laughed a little. "Still. Nice job." 

"T'ank you." Remy laughed with him. "So, where you from?" He closed the closet and shoved his now empty case into one corner, returning to the bed to spread out the blanket.

"Technically Canada." Logan told him, moving back to sit on the bed. "But I've lived in Westchester for several years, and that's where my family is." He smiled as Remy put a framed photograph of what Logan could also assume was his family on his bedside table – he couldn't see it clearly but he could make out Remy and a taller man who looked enough like him to be his father. "And judging from that accent, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're from Louisiana?" 

"Oui." Remy grinned again, sitting cross-legged on his bed, setting a rather large book beside the photo frame. Logan could see the cover from where he sat – a physics book. Go figure. "Remy's a New Orleans boy, an' proud o' it." 

"And so you should be." 

\-- 

Logan spent the next two hours learning just how perfect Remy actually was. He also discovered the slightly concerning fact that Remy  _never stopped talking_. Not that Logan minded, really. It was quite nice to hear him talk – the accent wasn't something he'd heard very much in his life, and although at times it could be a little difficult to understand, it was… 'beautiful' wasn't quite the right word, but he could think of nothing more suited. After Remy had finished telling Logan all about his two cats – he'd been a  _little_  far off with the sixteen cats things – Logan's stomach decided to interrupt them. 

"Hey, uh… do you wanna go out and grab a pizza or something?" He asked Remy, who seemed delighted at the idea. 

"Remy would love to!" He jumped up from the bed, and began to pull on his boots. Logan watched him for a moment, telling himself that this wasn't a date. He was just getting pizza with his roommate. Who happened to be someone Logan was physically attracted to. No, definitely not a date. 

He hurriedly pulled on his own boots and grabbed his wallet – it'd be incredibly embarrassing if he had to ask Remy to pay for his food the very first day – and turned, ready to head out of the door. He turned just in time to see Remy do something which Logan would later refer to as 'The Thing' to his friends. 

In reality, it was probably a quick and simple action, nothing special, but to Logan's eyes it was like something out of a goddamn movie. Remy simultaneously pulled the tie from his hair and shook it loose, and removed his glasses, and Logan had to stop himself from staring inappropriately. He knew it hadn't happened in slow motion, but it damn well felt like it. 

"You ready to go?" Remy asked, one hand still in his hair as he shook it out. "… Logan?" 

"What?" Logan snapped himself out of his daze, blushing slightly. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." To make the whole situation worse, Remy laughed in the most delightful way, and gave Logan's cheek a gentle pat as he stepped around him to open the door.

Logan wanted a dark corner to hide in. 

He wasn't sure how he survived the next hour, especially after Remy insisted on paying for dinner, and even gave Logan the last slice of pizza. He wasn't even sure how he survived Remy slinging an arm around his shoulders as they walked back through the campus, Remy talking about science and Logan listening and pretending he understood more than two of every ten words. 

By the time Logan went to bed that night, he knew he had the most hopeless crush on his new roommate. 

\-- 

"Ugh, guys… he did The Thing again earlier. I don't know how much more I can take." Logan slumped forward until his forehead hit the picnic bench they were all sat around, and Jubilee laughed as she patted his shoulder sympathetically. 

"Why don't you just ask him out, Logan?" Rogue asked him. "I mean… why the hell not, right?" 

"I can't do that." Logan groaned, voice slightly muffled. "He might hear me." 

"Oh for god's sake, Logan." Jubilee rolled her eyes, shoving at him until he lifted his head. "You already asked him out once, right? And he accepted."

"That was pizza. Between  _friends_." Logan sighed again, straightening up. 

"Oh, please. That was totally a date." Jubilee smirked. "And he's totally into you, so if you don't ask him out I'm gonna set something up for you. And you don't want that." 

"Jubes…" 

"Nope, I won't hear it. Ask him out. Pick something like… I dunno, take him to the cinema, or something that can be taken as 'just friends' in case you totally fuck it up." She suggested, and Logan knew he wasn't going to get out of it. 

"… Alright, fine. I'll ask him out." 

\-- 

Remy was sat on his bed when Logan got in – he was flicking through a big textbook with as much enthusiasm as Logan would flick through a collection of Shakespeare's works – dressed only in a tight sleeveless shirt, and boxers. Another thing Logan had learnt about Remy in the past week was that he had some sort of aversion to clothes, and he'd frequently wander around their room half naked. Needless to say, it drove Logan insane. 

"Afternoon, Logan." He looked up with a smile, pushing his glasses back up his nose. Logan had considered asking why he didn't get them adjusted so they fit better, but he found it so endearing he knew he'd miss it. 

"Hey." Logan slung his bag down onto the floor beside his bed, and hovered for a moment, trying to work up the courage he needed. "Remy?" 

"Oui?" Remy set his book to one side, stretching out legs that were impossibly long, and for a brief moment Logan was too distracted to remember what he wanted to ask. 

"I, uh… I was just wondering…" He dragged a hand through his hair awkwardly. "Well, I mean…" 

"Everyt'in' okay, mon ami?" Remy pulled his glasses off, frowning a little in concern. 

"Yeah, yeah… I just…" He sighed, and tried again. "So I just wanted to know if maybe you want to… go out, some time? I mean like… to a movie or… or something." There. He'd asked. Now he had to wait for the refusal. 

"Sure, dat sounds nice." Remy grinned.  _Wait, what?_  

"Really?" Logan blinked, surprised. "You… really?" 

"Don' sound so surprised, cher." Remy laughed, standing up and crossing the room to him. "Did you t'ink Remy would say no?"

"Well… honestly?" Logan chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "Yeah." Remy shook his head with a fond smile, and leant in to kiss his cheek. 

"Yo' very cute, you know dat?" He grinned, turning and hopping back onto his bed. "Shall we say tonight?" Logan, still in a state of shock from that brief, sweet kiss, merely nodded. 

"Y-yeah… sounds good…" 

\--

Logan had been on plenty of first-dates in his life, but this was the first time he'd ever felt so nervous. He was almost certain Remy was going to end up hating him, or he'd do something wrong and there wouldn't be a second date, but everything seemed to go very smoothly. They fed each other popcorn throughout the film, and Remy even held his hand on the way home. 

"T'ank you fo' tonight, Logan." Remy said as they got back to their room, and Logan reluctantly let go of his hand so they could both remove their jackets. "Remy had a real nice time." 

"Well… I did too, so… thank you." Logan laughed a little. Remy hung up his jacket and returned to Logan's side, resting a hand on his waist very gently. Logan felt his heart flutter at the touch, and then it began to race as Remy stepped in closer. 

"Would you mind if Remy kissed you?" He asked, so softly that Logan almost wanted him to repeat it to check he hadn't misheard.

"I'd be a fool to say yes." He replied with a slight laugh – and then Remy was closing the gap between them. His lips were soft, and warm and he tasted of the popcorn they'd had earlier, and it was  _heavenly_. "Wow…" 

"Dat a compliment?" Remy grinned, and Logan answered him with another kiss. "You know… Remy's glad you finally asked him out on a date." Logan felt himself blush, and Remy laughed lightly. "What? You t'ink Remy didn' know yo' into him? Don' worry… feelin' is entirely mutual, cher. In fact, if you'd waited any longer, Remy was gon' ask you himself." 

"Really? Damn…" Logan laughed with him, tentatively looping an arm around Remy's waist. When Remy didn't pull away, or wriggle out of his grasp, he tugged him closer. "I bet you wouldn't have been so awkward about it." 

"O' course not." Remy grinned, giving Logan a wink that had him rolling his eyes. "But yo' adorable when yo' nervous."  

"Oh… shut up and kiss me." Logan murmured – and Remy was happy to oblige.


	8. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explain the time the kids caught Logan and Remy making out against the bike. (X-Men Evolution universe)

They'd each seen Gambit lurking around the mansion more frequently over the past couple of weeks, but since no one had ever actually caught him in the act - managing to get only fleeting glimpses of coat tails, if nothing more - mentioning it to the Professor was about as far as it went. Nothing seemed to be missing or broken and no one was hurt, so technically he wasn't doing anything wrong. Except maybe trespassing, but that was nothing new for the mansion.

It was Bobby's idea to try and follow him and work out what he was up to. Kurt didn't think it would work - they hadn't been able to catch him so far - but Kitty seemed up for it, and Rogue eventually agreed, too, although Kitty suspected that was because she had a bit of a soft spot for him, despite never admitting it. She kept that playing card with her, though.

Kurt was the first one to see him, and he immediately teleported to where the others had gathered to tell them. For the best part of an hour they chased Gambit's coat tails around the mansion grounds, wondering why on earth he hadn't set off any of the alarms, until Kitty had a bright idea.

"Why don't we get Logan involved? I mean, he can like, sniff him out, right?"

And so they abandoned their mission, and went in search of Logan. When they ran into Jean, she told them he was probably in the garage, cleaning up his bike after the last confrontation with Sabretooth, and so that was where they headed. Curious about why they required Logan, and in such a hurry, Jean followed.

The garage was dimly lit when they all burst through the door, and so for a moment they almost couldn't pick out what they were looking at. But then their eyes adjusted.

Well, they'd found Gambit.

He was perched on the edge of Logan's bike, leaning back against it whilst Logan pressed close against him, their lips locked in what appeared to be a rather fierce and desperate kiss. Logan's jacket lay pooled at his feet where it had obviously been removed in a hurry, Gambit's coat beside it. Their hands grasped at each other with such need, and tugged on hair as their kiss only deepened further.

It was Jean who cleared her throat whilst attempting to shield the eyes of the younger kids, and at the sound Logan whirled around and nearly tripped over his own feet in the process. He quickly recovered, trying to smooth out his shirt, and they were all surprised to see a faint blush on the older man's cheeks. Now  _that_ was a first.

"Oh." It was Gambit who spoke - unlike Logan, he didn't seem to be bothered by being caught. He crossed his arms over his chest, and smirked in amusement. "Seems like we've been caught, non?" When no one said anything, he pushed away from the bike and bent to retrieve his coat, slinging it over one shoulder. "Maybe Remy should leave now, eh?" He caught Logan's chin in his free hand, and planted another kiss on his lips. "You know where to find me, cher."

The kids were too stunned to move. It was Kurt who broke the tense silence that had followed Gambit's departure.

"Well... that was unexpected."

Logan took off on his bike an hour later, and didn't return to the mansion for a week.


	9. A Slight Loss of Dignity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy works for the enemy, but he's not necessarily a bad guy. Logan's starting to see that. (Based on my own art - X-Men Evolution universe)

> _Accompaniment to[this](http://homesweethomicide13.tumblr.com/post/60201875652/well-now-aint-dis-a-surprise-eh) drawing._

To this day, Logan wasn't quite sure what had made him do it.

Remy was an enemy - well, perhaps not so much these days, but he was nuisance to the highest degree - and Logan still hadn't forgiven him for stealing Rogue away to New Orleans. What made it worse was Rogue seemed entirely smitten with him ever since, although she'd throw things at anyone who dared to bring it up.

He'd been useful a couple of times, though, and he hadn't been so bad when they'd worked together to track Rogue down, and it wasn't like he was actively trying to destroy the X-Men or hurt any of the kids. Logan didn't know why Remy had been one of Magneto's Acolytes, but he could take a wild guess and say Remy had been bored and looking for some entertainment. He knew the type.

Deep down, he was probably a good guy. There would be occasional moments when that would be obvious - like now, for example. The X-Men had gathered when they'd heard of a mutant threat in the city, but upon arrival they'd discovered their foe already engaged in a fight with none other than Gambit himself. Logan could hear Scott giving out instructions to the others, but his attention was focused solely on the figure nimbly leaping about to avoid attacks. Remy moved with such grace, and he made everything look so easy.

How it happened Logan wasn't sure, for the details blurred together in the haze that was his memory of the moment, but one minute Remy was executing a perfect backflip across a rooftop, and the next he'd been hit, and was taking the quick route down to the ground below.

Logan's legs kicked into action before his mind even registered what was happening. He didn't hear the surprised shouts of his team as he raced off. His mind was focused on one thing: save Remy.

When the Cajun mutant finally dropped to the ground, the impact was cushioned by the firm body of another. He felt a little rattled, but otherwise unhurt, and he glanced around in a daze before his mind connected the dots and he worked out what had happened.

"Wolverine? Well ain' dis a surprise, eh?" He pushed up a little to glance down at his unlikely hero, one hand resting on the other man's chest. "De hell you doin'?"

"Saving your damn life." Logan growled, sitting up and shoving the Cajun off him as he realised the compromising position they'd landed in. "You can thank me later." The other X-Men rushed by to tackle their opponent, and Logan picked himself up from the ground and prepared himself for a fight. "Might wanna sit this one out. We can take it from here."

"Like hell." Remy was up on his feet in a flash, but Logan's keen eyes didn't miss the way he favoured one leg, and the wince of pain as his muscles stretched and tugged at a wound. He was injured, and too proud or too stubborn to admit it.

"Just don't get in my way." Logan rolled his eyes, his claws sliding out with a quiet 'snikt'. Remy raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. Together, they charged into the battle to assist the others.

Logan found himself keeping an eye on the Cajun as they fought. He was slower than usual, hanging back when he would normally dive straight in, and he wasn't dodging attacks with as much ease as he used to. By the time their foe was defeated and the younger mutants were celebrating the way kids do - with much cheering and high-fives all around - Logan knew the other mutant was in trouble.

He waited until the kids started heading back towards the Blackbird, and he followed them at a slower pace, keeping Remy within his sights. The Cajun staggered forward a few paces, hissed in pain, and then dropped to one knee, clutching at his side. Logan didn't even hesitate for a second. He turned and hurried to his side, crouching beside him and laying a hand on one shoulder.

"Told you to sit it out." His tone was softer than he'd intended, and it surprised him as much as it clearly surprised Remy. "How bad?"

"Pretty bad." Remy admitted, which was another sign that he was in trouble. "T'ink you could give Remy a hand?" Yeah - definitely in trouble, and in pain. Logan nodded, helping him to stand very slowly, and he slung Remy's arm around his shoulders to give him some support. "Good t'ing yo' short, Logan." Remy laughed, but it was strained, and the pain was written over his face quite clearly.

They managed to move forward a few steps, but the pace was slow and Remy was clearly suffering. Logan paused, glancing over at the Blackbird and the other mutants, and then he sighed.

"How'd you feel about a slight loss of dignity?"

"Remy's got a bit to spare." The colour was draining from his face, but the damn Cajun was still smiling. Logan admired him for that. Very carefully, Logan bent and looped his arm beneath Remy's knees, and then he lifted him into his arms, bridal-style. "Why you helpin' Remy? T'ought we were on opposite sides, non?"

"Honestly? I don't know." Logan muttered, shifting Remy's weight a little before beginning to carry him towards the Blackbird. "You're a pain in my ass, and you steal fifteen-year-old girls away-,"

"When you put it like dat, it sounds wrong." Remy cut in with a pained laugh. 

"But," Logan continued, a little louder than before. "You're one of us, and... and you're not so bad, really."

"Oh, Logan, how you flatter dis Cajun." Remy rolled his eyes. "Remy's not de bad guy, you know. He jus' runs wit' a different pack."

"Yeah, I know." Logan found himself smiling now, and Remy returned it - a true, honest smile, which was a rare thing to see on Remy's face. "Seems to me you're a bit of a lone wolf lately, though."

"Well... sometimes dat's better, non?" Logan paused once more, ignoring the shout of his name that came from the steps of the Blackbird. He knew he had to get Remy to some medical attention as quickly as possible, but he wanted this moment to last a little longer. 

"If you ever change your mind..." He left the sentence hanging, and Remy's smile faltered just a little before it returned full-force.

"Maybe Remy will, one day." Remy's gaze flicked down to Logan's lips, before returning to meet his eyes. "Guess it's time fo' Remy to t'ank you fo' savin' his life, non?" Before Logan could say anything, or protest, Remy's hand was on the back of his neck and he was bringing their lips together into a kiss. When they parted, Logan considered dropping him - but his body betrayed him, and only held him just a little bit tighter. And damn it, his lips were quirking into the same daft smile he'd seen on Rogue's face a few times.

"Definitely still a pain in the ass."


	10. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under Logan's insistence, Remy has agreed to stay in the mansion until he's healed. (Sequel to A Slight Loss of Dignity, X-Men Evolution universe)

It had taken some persuasion, but Remy eventually agreed to stay in the mansion whilst his wounds healed. 

The first time Logan visited him after he'd been looked at, he'd realised that he'd never actually seen Remy out of that headgear he insisted on wearing. Remy was sat up in his bed, bandages wound around his abdomen, playing what Logan could only assume was Solitaire - his hair was longer than Logan had assumed, falling around his ears and framing his jaw, and there was visible bruising across his chest.

"Remy's touched dat yo' visitin'." He looked up from his card game as Logan entered, his hair falling across his eyes in a way Logan had never seen it do before. Remy lifted a hand to sweep it out of the way once more, tucking a few strands behind one ear.

"What's the verdict?" Logan asked, recovering from the shock of seeing so much of Remy he'd never seen before, and he stepped up to the edge of the bed. 

"Not'in' too bad." Remy shrugged one shoulder lightly. "A few cuts an' scrapes, some bruises, an' a bad sprain to de knee. Don' mind de bandages - dey're jus' helpin' Remy's shape. It's how he looks so slim all de time." He grinned. "Kinda like a corset, y'know?"

"I... wouldn't know." Logan couldn't help but smile at that. Trust Remy to try and pass off the most serious injury as nothing but a joke. "You're looking better, though. And at least now you're not bleeding on my favourite jacket."

"Sorry to cause you such trouble, mon ami." Remy rolled his eyes, still grinning. "Doc reckons Remy'll be out o' yo' hair in a week."

"Well, that's... good." Logan pulled up a chair and dropped into it, glancing at the cards. "Is there a game for two you can play?" Remy raised his eyebrows, but said nothing as he gathered up the cards and shuffled them. Logan waited until Remy had dealt out a hand each - poker, of course - before he spoke again. "So what will you do when you're healed?"

"Is dere anyt'in' Remy can do but leave? He don' have a place here, an' you know dat." He smiled, but Logan could see through it. Did Remy long for a place to belong? 

"You could always... stick around." Logan suggested, his tone light. "I mean, like I said... you're one of us."

"Non, Logan. Remy's a mutant, but he's not one o' de X-Men." Remy grinned as he showed Logan his first winning hand, and Logan grumbled as he dug into his wallet for some money. 

"You could be." Remy's hands faltered as he dealt out cards, and he hesitated. Logan took it as an opportunity, and carried on. "No one's asking you to change who you are and put on a ridiculous outfit emblazoned with the letter X, but... you could be part of the team."

"An' do what, exactly? Seems like you got yo'selves all sorted here, an' Remy's not one fo' cheerleadin'." For a moment Logan's mind pictured Remy in the cheerleading uniform of Bayville High, but he quickly forced it away. Ever since Remy had kissed him he'd not been able to stop thinking about him in ways he would never have imagined before. 

"As tempting as that is," Logan drawled rather dryly, and he didn't miss the quick smirk on Remy's face, "there is always a space for one more on any team."

"An' what if Magneto comes callin' fo' his Acolytes again, eh?" Remy shook his head. "It's a nice t'ought, Logan, but no one is gon' trust Remy wit' somet'in' like dat. I know from experience dat once a bad guy, always a bad guy in de eyes o' ot'ers."

"You're not a bad guy in Rogue's eyes." Logan pointed out. "You got through to her, showed her your true colours, as shady as they might be from time to time." He smiled a little as Remy laughed. "The rest of the team might take a while to warm up to you, but we've all worked together before without any corruption from the inside, so why not again?"

"Logan, call Remy crazy, but he's t'inkin' you want Remy to stay fo' a different reason, non?" Logan looked up from his cards, trying his best to look surprised rather than embarrassed, but he doubted it had worked, especially when Remy gave him that cheeky little grin that Logan both equally loathed and adored. 

"I... I think the Professor needs me." He muttered quickly, handing the cards back as he stood up. He turned quickly to make his exit, and so missed how Remy's grin faded from his face. He watched Logan disappear through the door and sighed, gathering up the cards to start another game of Solitaire.

\--

"Remy's doing well." Logan turned, giving a brief smile to Storm, who stepped up beside him as he watched the kids playing in the grounds. "His wound is healing fast, and he's already determined to be up and on his feet again. I rather think we'll be seeing the back of him very soon."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that." Logan murmured a little gruffly.

"What made you bring him here, Logan? You could have taken him to a regular hospital, or left him with the other Acolytes." Logan shook his head with a sigh.

"The only Acolyte still hanging around is Pyro, and I doubt he'd care much for Remy's health. They're not exactly friends." He turned away from the kids, facing Storm more directly. "I couldn't just leave him, Storm. He needed help, and-,"

"And you care for him." Storm cut in smoothly, smiling knowingly at him. Logan groaned inwardly and wished he wasn't about to have this conversation. 

"... What gave you that impression?"

"Oh, I don't know... the kiss was a rather big hint, though." Storm laughed a little, and Logan groaned again, audibly this time. "I was the only one who saw, do not worry. But... I think it's good, Logan. You both seem like you need someone to care for, and someone to care about you in return. Have you asked him to stay?"

"He doesn't want to stay." Logan shook his head. "He made that pretty clear."

"But did you  _ask_ him?" Storm asked again, more pointedly. Logan opened his mouth to argue, but she gave him a look that silenced him before he could. "Ask him, and tell him why. You might find he has a different answer for you."

\--

Logan spent three days trying to work up the courage to tell Remy the real reason he wanted him to stick around. He sat with him whenever he could, keeping him company whilst he was still ordered to stay in bed - and he learned a trick or two concerning poker in return. 

When Remy was first allowed out of bed, Logan helped him get outside and even managed to sneak a cigarette to him, which Remy smoked as though he'd never smoke another. In return, Remy had kissed him.

Unlike the first time, Logan kissed him back, not giving him a chance to pull away. They ended up pressed firm against the wall, Remy's hands in Logan's hair, whilst Logan took great care to avoid his wound. It was the sound of laughter that eventually broke them apart, and Logan stepped back just as two of the kids ran around the corner, being chased by a third.

When Logan helped Remy back to his bed, Remy leant more firmly against him than Logan knew he needed to, and Logan held him a little more tightly than necessary.

\--

Remy was preparing to leave when Logan finally found his courage.

He wasn't completely healed but he was able to be up and about and clearly he felt he'd outstayed his welcome - either that or he was so desperate to leave as soon as possible. Logan watched him packing away his cards from the doorway, and willed himself to speak up before it was too late.

"Stay." Remy turned, tucking the cards away into the pocket of his coat, which he folded over the bed temporarily. Logan moved forward, taking one of Remy's hands in his own. "Stay here, with us... with me."

"Logan..." Remy began, but Logan hushed him.

"No... don't argue. Just stay." He lifted his free hand to brush silky coppery hair out of Remy's face, before he stroked his thumb down one sharp cheekbone. "I like having you here. You make things... different. Interesting. Dare I say it, fun. I... I don't want you to leave." Remy leant into his touch very slightly as he listened, holding Logan's gaze.

"Why?" When no words came to him, Logan did the only thing he thought would give Remy his answer - he cupped his face with both hands, and kissed him. He kissed him like it was the last chance he'd get. When they parted, both were breathless, faces flushed, and Remy smiled after a moment, taking Logan's hands in his own. "Well... in dat case... maybe Remy can stick around fo' a while."

Logan's only answer was to kick the door closed and tumble Remy onto the bed.


End file.
